Everything for You
by nat-chan
Summary: It's Serena's birthday and Darien plans to give her the perfect present....everything.....but all does not go as planned.


Everything For You  
  
A Usagi Birthday Short by nat-chan  
Rated: Good old fashioned G??????? bwahahahahahaha  
  
Disclaimer: Gomen I haven't been writing lately peeps but I've been...obsessively at  
E-bay auctioning away my soul for Sailormoon......wait *click click* I just made another   
bid, bwahahahahahahahaha too bad suckers, Sailormoon WILL BE MINE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
heh heh  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~I've, laid down love, for you  
And words  
unravel at my feet  
like water  
like clay  
And I'm building what we are with trembling hands  
I'm stumbling down this golden road blinded by you  
Oh perfect you  
With your skin  
beneath my fingers  
beneath my body  
I reach for you  
without my........love.~  
silent moon  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Darien stood outside the entrance of the arcade, barely containing a bad case of the shakes.  
He was so nervous, he felt his first real urge to turn and run in years.   
  
And what could frighten the famous Tuxedo Mask so badly you ask?  
A horrible Youma? No.  
Spotting Ann and *shudder* having her spot him back? No.  
  
Perhaps revealing the date might shed some light on this mystery.  
It was June 30th. Serena's birthday.  
  
But more than that.....Darien had made a decision. He loved her. Loved Serena.   
Though he teased her, though he tormented her. Though she must hate him. He loved her.  
And being that he either had not or could not remember loving anyone in his whole life, he  
felt such an important addition to his life deserved a drastic resolve.  
  
So he was laying down his identity for her, giving up everything for her. He was letting go  
the haunting dreams of his Princess.....the secret identity of Tuxedo Mask....Sailormoon  
didn't need him anymore, she was stronger now.  
  
From now on he would be only Darien. And somehow, he would win Serena's heart. He clutched  
the rose in his hand tighter and bit his lip. He had to make himself worthy. Though he was  
older, and boring and not at all fun, and though the biggest thing about him was how lonely  
he was.....he would prove to Serena that they were meant to be, because he had nothing else  
to devote himself to but her, and he would, forever.  
  
He felt his resolve return and he walked into the arcade.  
  
Andrew was grinning at him, "Wondered when you'd finally come in. Got the rose?"  
  
Darien's eyes widened, "A little louder Andrew! Why don't you just give the whole thing   
away!"  
  
But to his dismay Andrew only laughed, "Relax, there's no one here, and you're early--as   
usual, and Serena is late--as usual!"  
  
Darien managed to exhale slowly. He'd told Andrew everything and Andrew approved. Darien   
was so serious and responsible, it was about time he just went after something he wanted.  
And bouncy, lively, never-still Serena was just what he needed.   
  
He watched his tall friend carefully lay the red rose down at the booth with a small note   
attached. Andrew reached for it, "Hey can I re--"  
  
Darien was faster than lightening, "NO!" he snatched it back as though Andrew's touch might  
disintegrate it.  
  
Andrew laughed again, "Touchy touchy Romeo!"  
  
"This has to be perfect!"  
  
Andrew frowned, "Hey, Dare--are you sure you're not...oh I dunno....putting too much into   
this?"  
  
Darien shrugged, "Probably."  
  
Stalemate.  
  
Suddenly Andrew's eyes widened, "Ohmygodshe'searly!"  
  
Darien froze, "What?" He gasped in horror.  
  
Andrew reached over and grabbed him, "Here, hide behind the counter!"  
And with that he hauled him over the counter, nearly crushing the rose and threw him to   
the floor.  
  
"Don't say a word!" He hissed as the familiar jangle and giggle filled the arcade.  
  
"Hey Andrew!"  
  
"Hey Serena, happy birthday! How does it feel to be fifteen?"  
  
She laughed, "Pretty cool so far! Wanna see what the girls got me?"  
  
"Sure, and hey, here's a free birthday sundae on the house!"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Darien bit back a sudden rush of jealousy.  
~Free sundae....mumblemutter...nevergave *Me* a free sundae on my birthday....hmph....~  
  
She began to chatter then, "Rei got me these cool charm earrings and Mina got me this  
wicked Sailor V bag and Lita baked me all kinds of delicious sweets!"  
  
"What about Amy?"  
  
Darien heard her tone change a bit.  
  
"Well, she got me this-er-encylopedia. I'm sure it'll be really cool to-er-read."  
  
Darien tried not to laugh, the effort caused him to bury his face in his lap and muffle   
the sound. Andrew kicked him.  
  
"You got another present too Serena."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Look over here....someone left this for you...."  
  
Darien froze. Make or break. All or nothing. Nothing or everything........everything.  
  
He heard Serena's small gasp, "A rose....ohhhh....just like Tuxedo Mask..." she murmured.  
  
Andrew didn't hear but Darien did and started a bit. How did she know about Tuxedo Mask?  
  
"What was that?" Andrew asked her.  
  
"Er...nothing....hey there's a note!" She unfolded it eagerly, "From your secret admirer!"  
  
There was a pause and then, "AIEEEE! A SECRET ADMIRER! HOOOOOOOWWWW ROMANCTIC! Andrew,   
are you sure--like absolutely sure this is for me?"  
  
Darien smiled. Victory.  
  
Andrew laughed, "Absolutely sure Serena. He told me so."  
  
Darien dropped his head. Defeat.  
  
"You know who it is? Andrew! You have to tell me!"  
  
Andrew tensed. ~Oops.~  
"Er, I can't Serena....uh hey-look, there's something written on the other side!"  
  
This distracted her for a moment, "Oh, there is!"  
  
She read it to herself, mercifully, thought Darien. His rare flights into poetry need not   
be witnessed by the incorrigible Andrew. He was already far too amused for his own good.  
  
~Is it me that stands  
alone?  
breathlesss  
hushed  
severe and waiting  
for the one thing I have no voice to call for  
the one thing for which my heart longs for  
you~  
  
Serena swallowed hard. Her fifteen year old heart swelled with the strangest sensation.  
It was beautiful. And it was for her......  
  
"This is beautiful..." She breathed and Darien breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
But Andrew wanted revenge. He didn't get to read it and now she wouldn't read it aloud?  
Besides, this whole romance needed a good healthy SHOVE in the right direction.  
  
Enter cupid. Aka, Andrew.  
  
"So he's a decent poet?" Andrew asked innocently. Darien was barely restraining the   
violent urge to take him down at the knees.  
  
"Who? Who is it Andrew! Tell me tell me pleeeeeeease?"  
  
Darien smiled at the sound of her pleading voice.  
  
"Actually it was Darien."  
  
silence.  
  
*tumbleweed*  
  
then....  
  
~NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!~ Silently from the unfortunate Darien.  
  
"Huh?!" From the dazed Serena.  
  
Another pause.  
  
*those little birds from the anime*  
  
"Did you just say...say....Da-rien?" Faltered Serena helplessly.  
  
"Yup." Cheered Andrew self-indulgently, knowing full well Darien would beat him senseless   
later, that is if he ever recovered from the shock.  
  
Serena was silent a long moment, fingering the soft red rose and the sweet poem gently.  
"B-but I thought he...hated me."  
  
Andrew smiled, "Nope."  
  
Suddenly Serena had Andrew by the throat, "Listen to me BUSTER, one word answers just   
aren't going to cut it oKAY?!"  
  
Andrew managed a mute nod.  
  
~Yah Serena!~ Darien cheered her silently.  
  
"Now," She said calmly, "Let's start over. I still don't believe you. Is this a joke?  
Are you pulling my leg here?"  
  
Hope was fluttering madly in her chest to the contrary and she couldn't figure out why.  
~Why should I care if that baka....if he....~   
  
"It's not a joke Serena..."  
  
Her eyes narrowed, "Are you sure? Is this some prank and you're both in on it? Did he put  
you up to this and then he's going to make fun of me?"  
  
Andrew kept shaking his head but Serena was just too suspicious.  
  
"Really? This would be just like him, pulling some trick so I just start to relax and   
then...I dunno, jumping out from behind the counter to laugh at me!"  
  
Andrew paled a bit at that and Serena's eyes widened, "He IS isn't he? He's hiding behind  
the counter!"  
  
She jumped over it before Darien could go anywhere and shrieked in dismay, "I knew it!  
I knew it! It's all a joke! Oh you cruel cruel baka! You're so mean!"  
  
Andrew and Darien jumped up both trying to talk at once but she yelled over them,  
"I knew it! It's a good thing I didn't really--believe--sniff--cause otherwise--choke--I'd  
be hurt! But I'm not! I'm not!" Tears started at the corners of her eyes betraying her.  
  
She ran out of the arcade.  
  
Darien watched her go and then hung his head.  
  
Ruined.  
  
Andrew looked at him, "I'm so sorry..."  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
"Just go explain and--"  
  
"It's too late. It's over."  
  
And then, in a flash, he was gone.  
He was flying through the park looking for her....no longer Darien but Tuxedo Mask. She   
mentioned him first. Maybe...maybe she'd give *him* a chance.....  
  
He found her softly crying in the park. No one was around. Guilt ate at him.  
He walked over quietly, "Why are you crying?"  
  
She looked up sharply, believing for one foolish moment it was Darien but instead, to her  
complete shock it was........."Tuxedo Mask?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"What? How? Why are you here?"  
  
"I heard you crying as I went by....what's wrong?"  
  
She swallowed, "Oh nothing new. I shouldn't cry over it really..."  
  
"What?"  
  
She sighed, "There's a boy that teases me a lot. He's always finding new ways to put me  
down.....and today is my birthday and he played a cruel prank on me...and I knew! I knew   
it must have been a prank and yet,....still....just for a moment I thought...."  
Tears ran silently down her cheeks.   
  
He gritted his teeth, "He sounds terrible. He isn't worth your tears..."  
He reached and produced a rose for her, "As for your birthday...here..."  
  
Her eyes widened, "A....rose?"   
She took it gently, hand trembling--much like his.  
  
"How did you know?" She said softly, "This is what I really wanted..."  
  
Darien sighed, ~She wanted it from Tuxedo Mask all along....~  
  
But he misunderstood.  
  
  
She smiled gently at him, "Uh...my name's Serena by the way."  
  
He smiled in return, it was strange, she'd never seen him smile before....  
She thought excitedly about how she would tell the scouts he couldn't possibly be the enemy  
when he was so kind to crying girls!  
  
"Happy Birthday Serena." He said and turned to go when she impulsively kissed his cheek.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
He blushed and nodded before flying off.  
  
  
Serena stared after him then looked at the rose a long, long time.  
This had to be the strangest birthday ever.  
  
A sudden beep from her communicator confirmed it with Rei's words, "Serena! Get over to  
the bakery quick! A giant cake is terrorizing the city!"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
Then she was off and flying, the rose tucked at her side. She glanced down affectionately  
at it but then gradually frowned.  
  
Tuxedo Mask. Her dream crush. Her hero. He'd found her, comforted her, and given her  
a beautiful rose....and yet....none of that held the weight of those few precious moments  
she'd been foolish enough to believe that Darien had given her a rose and written a sweet  
poem too!  
  
Why was that?  
  
And then the truth struck her.  
  
She loved him. She loved the wretched baka.  
  
And  
he  
hated  
her.  
  
She felt tears start again. Both because she loved someone who would never love her back  
and because she knew what she must do with Tuxedo Mask's wonderful gift.  
  
She arrived to the battle in time to witness the giant cake fling....icing?! at Mars who's  
flames were snuffed by the horrid--though sugary goo.  
  
Venus was likewise sloshed and Jupiter was dodging madly while Mercury analyzed the odd   
creature on her computer.  
  
"Is this some sort of negaverse joke?" Sailormoon quipped, showing herself.  
  
The giant gooey cake turned on her and it was then she noticed it's rather malicious   
looking pink candy eyes.....  
  
She dodged its attacks easily though and fearlessly--she was stronger now---and angry.   
Enough spoiling her birthday already!  
  
She pulled out her wand and made ready to dust it when it did something she did not expect.  
It picked up and ran straight at her.  
  
She froze trying in vain to chant out her moon wand magic before it---before it---oh WHERE   
was Tuxedo Mask?!  
  
But unlike every other battle since it had all begun, this time, there was not rose, no  
Tuxedo Mask sweeping her out of harms way, and the scouts watched in horror as the their  
leader was enveloped by the hideous cake.  
  
"Sailormoon!" They all cried.  
  
silence.  
  
Then........with a huge explosion the cake exploded, dusted from the inside.  
Sailormoon stood at the center, covered head to toe in goo, steaming mad,  
"And you taste awful too!" She yelled.  
  
The scouts all laughed and ran to meet her.  
  
"You did it!"  
"We thought you were a gonner for sure!"  
"Good for you!"  
"See you didn't need Tuxedo Mask afterall!"  
  
"Actually," Said Serena, "I have to go find him..."  
  
"Why?" The curious scouts asked.  
  
"Because," Choked up Serena suddenly, "I just figured out I love Darien..."  
  
And with that conundrum spoken she flew off into the night leaving the scouts gaping in   
surprise and complete confusion.  
  
Amy scratched her head thoughtfully.  
  
"Uhh.....guys?" Lita finally asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Did that make sense to anyone?"  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
  
  
Elsewhere.........  
  
In the park, as it grew darker, Sailormoon ran through the paths, rose still at her side,  
calling out for Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Where are you?! I need to talk to you!"  
  
Who knew why he hadn't come to the battle--though it seemed strange. But then, he was there  
to help her when she needed it. Maybe he knew she could do it on her own-even if she didn't.  
  
Suddenly he appeared in front of her, frowning with curiousity, "What?"  
  
Forgetting she was still Sailormoon she walked towards him, "I have to return your gift!"  
  
He stared puzzled at her till she reached for the rose then his eyes widened a bit...  
  
~Couldn't be...~  
  
But as he met her eyes she suddenly realized and put a hand to her brooch....no longer   
caring if he knew.....if he were the enemy or not......she knew in her heart he   
wasn't....  
  
"Don't you recognize me?" She said softly smiling and then detransformed.  
  
There stood Serena, all blue eyes and bouncy meatballs.....clutching the second rejected  
rose of the day.  
  
He reached out and took it, "Why don't you want it?"  
  
Her expression turned sad, "I didn't tell you....but that's what the guy who always teases  
me gave me....a rose.....and so...I....took yours because....well....that rose was what I   
really wanted.....but you aren't the one I wanted it from....I'm sorry."  
  
She had looked down as she spoke and now she fearfully met his eyes. He was staring at her  
in utter disbelief.  
  
"Y-you wanted it from him?"  
  
Serena smiled sadly, "Yes. I didn't realize until that moment, but yes."  
Then she made to leave, "So, anyway, thank you but...I should go...."  
  
"Wait!" He cried making her turn round again.  
  
And then, slowly, he pulled off his hat and his cape and then his mask making her gasp and  
lay them at her feet with the two roses....the one from the arcade with the crumpled note and  
the one from just a moment ago.....then he detransformed completely to Darien, eyeing her  
fearfully.  
  
She simply stared at him.  
  
"You...?!"  
  
He nodded, trying to speak but no sound would come out, finally, "It was real!" He choked  
out hoarsely.  
  
"I don't believe you!" She cried desperately.  
~It can't be....it can't be!~  
  
"It was! I meant it! I was going to leave it and go but then you walked in early so Andrew  
hid me behind the counter! It wasn't a joke! I swear to you!"  
  
She kept staring silently at him, blue eyes wide, lips trembling.  
  
"I was going to give it up....being Tuxedo Mask....helping Sailormoon...*everything*, and   
just try to be worthy enough as I am for you. I know I've been a real jerk-I don't mean it  
when I tease you....I'm just so....so afraid of how you make me feel...."  
  
Now her eyes filled up, "It was real? You wrote that poem....for me?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Why?"  
  
He stepped closer, shaking, "B-because....I love you."  
  
Time froze.  
  
Everything froze.  
  
Except   
Serena's   
heart.  
  
  
She stood trembling just a breath away from him, "You...you love me?"  
  
He nodded, swallowing painfully, "You and only you. I have no one else Serena.   
No family. No one. It's just you that I love....."  
  
She looked at him with anguish, "oh...Darien....."  
  
And then she did the one thing, the only thing that could put time back in motion,  
she stretched out her arms to him......  
  
He took them and caught her up tightly, "Do you think you could ever love me too?"  
  
And the vulnerability in his soft words squeezed at her heart and caused the strange   
sensation to return....  
  
"It's too late..." She murmured softly, "I already do...."  
  
And then he tilted her back to kiss her, lips warm and sweet and oddly familiar on her   
own...  
  
When he finally pulled away it was to bend and pick up the two roses, "Will you take   
these now?"  
  
She nodded happily and reached for them.  
  
"Happy birthday Serena."  
  
They sat for a long time in the park, careless of the time, the place, anything but each   
other...  
  
"Why *do* you fight as Tuxedo Mask?" She asked him later, as she leaned against his   
shoulder while they sat on a bench.  
  
"Well....I protect you...and I've been searching for a Princess....I catch these glimpses   
of her in my dreams.....but now I know....you're my real Princess....."  
  
And though he did not remember, he somehow knew at that moment that he spoke the truth.  
  
Serena was his Princess.  
His love.  
His everything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
*  
  
Hopes ya liked peeps? Drops nat-chan's a line and let her know?  
And also someone tell me the CORRECT spelling of conundrum! I know I got it wrong! 


End file.
